Bipolar complementary metal oxide semiconductor-double diffused metal oxide semiconductor (BCD) is a technology for power integrated circuits (ICs). BCD combines different process technologies onto a single chip: bipolar for precise analog functions, CMOS for digital design, and DMOS for power and high-voltage elements. BCD addresses a broad range of products and applications in the fields of power management, analog data acquisition and power actuators. BCD technology is widely used for various applications and requires the several logic components to implement numerous power management utilities. These demands require the guarantees of ESD protection.
A p-type (P+) isolated gate-grounded N-channel metal oxide semiconductor (PI-GGNMOS) with a deep current path has been developed to improve the holding voltage (Vh) of a low voltage (LV) ESD protection device. The LV ESD protection device has a P+ stud implant between the source and the channel and the P+ stud implant abuts to the n-type (N+) source implant. However, this LV ESD design is not applicable to a lateral diffused (LD) transistor such as a LD metal oxide semiconductor (LDMOS) transistor which requires modulation of Vh and triggering voltage (Vt1).
A need therefore exists for methodology enabling improved Vh and Vt1 in LDMOS or GGNMOS transistors with ESD performance and the resulting device.